Magic Makes It All Complete
by Jessica12357
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has a vision of a mysterious creature beyond the realm of Equestria. Kyle has a dream of a mysterious girl. Only time and some magic will connect their two worlds. Anthro will be used.
1. A Neverending Dream

Hello all my friends! I've been meaning to get this story out for a while now. I originally printed this on deviantArt, but I haven't been on there since September. My parents blame it for the viruses we've received, so I can't get on it anymore. :P

Anyways, I'm rewriting this from it's original form. In the dA version, the guys remained their human selves when they stepped into Ponyville. I'm turning the tables, so that not only will the girls enter Galaxy Hills, they'll be human. Here are some of the pairings my dA friend NeatOMixie and I have created:

-Fanboy/Pinkie Pie

-Chum Chum/Fluttershy

-Kyle/Twilight Sparkle

-Sigmund/Rarity

-Lenny/Applejack

-Boog/Rainbow Dash

-Spike/Yo

We tried to base them on personalities, but in the LenApple case, it's imperative for Applejack's laid-back personality to help ease Lenny's anxiety. In the SpikeYo case, since Spike loses Rarity to Sigmund and Yo loses Chum Chum to Fluttershy, they both have each other to comfort.

Also, somewhere in the future I REALLY want to have Professor Flan/Princess Celestia because:

1. They're both instructors in the realms of magic.

2. Their students (or in the professor's case _former _student) like each other.

3. There are no fanfics on here regarding Professor Flan, which is a shame because I LOVE him so much.

4. I personally find them adorable together.

Enough chit chat, though. Let's get on with it!

One last thing: I do not own either of these amazing shows. _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic _is owned by Lauren Faust, Hasbro, Studio B Productions, and all other respective owners. _Fanboy and Chum Chum _is owned by Eric Robles, Nickelodeon, Frederator Studios, Viacom, and all other respective owners.

...

Spike was having that wonderful dream again. In it, he had built a house made entirely of ice cream for Rarity, the most beautiful unicorn in all of Equestria. Strawberry, mint chocolate chip, blue raspberry, lemon-lime, and chocolate for those hard to fill cracks. The roof was frosted with white icing and lined with gumdrops. Giant scoops of ice cream lined the path that they were walking on. "My stars, Spike, it must've taken you eons to build such a structure!" Rarity remarked.

"Yeah, it took a while," Spike answered, "not to mention a lot of ice cream from Sugar Cube Corner, but it was worth it." The baby dragon took a dainty white hoof into his right claw. "I want only the best for you, m'lady." Rarity looked down and smiled at Spike, batting those long lashes. Those beautiful azure eyes were sparkling with gratitude.

"How could I ever thank you for constructing such a selfless gift?" the unicorn inquired. Spike was about to answer when she suddenly put her hoof against his mouth to shush him. "Wait. Not a word. I know the perfect way to repay you." With a flick of her curly violet mane to get the hair out of her eyes, Rarity leaned down to give Spike a kiss...

...

"Spike, wake up!" Unfortunately, that wonderful dream was once again interrupted by Twilight Sparkle. Spike's big green eyes shot open, and instead of an ice-cream covered pathway, he found himself lying in his bed. Sunlight was pouring through the library windows; Twilight was trotting back and forth with a saddlebag slung over her back. The purple unicorn was examining her overly neat, overly organized to-do list.

"Aww, you interrupted my dream again," Spike groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's the rush?" As he turned over to go back to sleep, Twilight used her magic to toss the covers off of him.

"Spike, it's 8:00 and I have seveal errands to do today," Twilight told him. "Let's get going!"

"If they're _your _errands," he yawned, "why do _I _have to come?" The unicorn craned her neck downwards.

"Because you're my number one assistant." That definitely caught Spike's attention. He didn't want the Owlysious ordeal to be brought up again, so he grunted and crawled out of bed. "Thank you, Number One Assistant." Spike crawled on top of Twilight's croup and held on. It was a beautiful Thursday morning in Ponyville, as was just about every morning. Rainbow Dash woke up extra early for a change to clear the clouds, resulting in a flawless sky as blue as her coat. The streets were packed with ponies, as usual, doing whatever it was that needed to be doing. Some ponies were browsing through shops or streetside markets, whilst others were taking it easy and chatting with friends.

"What's the first thing on the list?" Spike inquired. Twilight levitated the to do list and a quill pen to him.

"First thing we need to do is refill on ink." Twilight Sparkle moseyed down the walkway to the stationery store, where the owner had a jar of ink all ready for her. Spike checked it off of their list as Twilight laid some bits on the counter to pay for it. "Alright, Number One Assistant, what's next?"

"Next, we have to...buy some apples!" Thursday was one of the days when Applejack took Sweet Apple Acres's finest to be sold on the street. Sure enough, she was in her usual spot.

"Howdy, Twilight!" the Earth pony greeted warmly. "Howdy, Spike! What can ah do for y'all?"

"Good morning, Applejack," Twilight smiled. "I was wondering if you could bag some apples for me. One red, one green, and one yellow, please." Spike's mouth watered at the array of juicy apples for sale. The saliva only intensified when Applejack offered some apple fritters, too. The baby dragon nodded his head rapidly, but Twilight replied, "No, thanks. Spike and I are trying to cut out sweets from our diet for the month."

"Well, ah can't blame ya," drawled Applejack. She dropped her voice to a lower tone and added, "Not one to be gossipin', but some ponies 'round here are gettin' a bit wide 'round the edges, if y'all know what ah mean." The orange mare put three apples into a bag. "Sometimes ah wonder what all those fancypants Canterlot ponies and Cloudsdale folk would say 'bout us." Twilight looked at her curiously, and Applejack couldn't figure out why...then she remembered Twilight Sparkle's origins. "Oops. Sorry. Ah mean other Canterlot folks."

"It's fine," the unicorn assured. As she added the apples to her saddlebag's inventory, a thought that had been plaguing her since late last night suddenly was aroused. "Applejack, do you think..." Her voice trailed off as she contemplated how to word her question.

"Do ah think what, Twilight?" Applejack looked at her curiously. Last night after a studying spree, Twilight began to think strange thoughts in her analytical mood. She knew there were many creatures in Equestria. There were Earth ponies, unicorns, pegasi, alicorns, griffins, mules, donkeys, goats, a minotaur, one zebra, all in addition all the woodland and farm creatures that existed, just to name some species...but there was something eating her. What if there was a species that existed beyond their realm of knowledge? After all, new species were being discovered and taxonomically acknowledged every day in Equestria. What were the odds that there something yet undiscovered?

The bookworm came to this conclusion not only after her surge of studying, but also as a result of a peculiar vision Twilight received in her sleep. All she recalled was a creature she had never seen before. The surroundings were dark and wet, but this creature seemed to glow in contrast. Without a doubt a male, his face was a paled color, but the rest of his body was cloaked in garments Twilight Sparkle could not recall. The creature had some type of fur or hair on top, a deep red shade. He had freckles like Applejack, too, and Twilight remembered he seemed to be looking down with an air of curiosity. What did it mean? "Yoohoo, Twilight? You still in there, sugar cube?" Twilight snapped back to reality.

"I-it's nothing, Applejack," she responded, shaking her head. "Nevermind. Thanks for the apples, though." She rewarded the pony with some bits and trotted off. "Bye!" Applejack shook her head in confusion.

"Wonder what all that fuss was about?" For the rest of the errands, all Twilight could think about was the memories of her vision. The creature in her vision had seemed so real, as if she could reach her hoof out and touch his flesh. Only when Applejack began talking about the different types of horses in Equestria did it all come back to Twilight, and only then did it seem unusual to her. As Rarity trimmed Twilight's mane, as Twilight returned Pinkie Pie's rubber chicken (don't ask), and as Twilight joined Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to observe the annual butterfly migration-the one that Rainbow Dash always fell asleep watching-Spike could tell Twilight was troubled.

However, Twilight wasn't the only one troubled. Far, far away beyond the realm of Equestria, there was a human tween by the name of Kyle Thomason, otherwise known as Kyle the Conjurer. The events of his educational life were somewhat twisted and abrupt. He had gone from a high brow British school for wizards to a less than perfect middle school all the way in America in a short period of time. How did this occur? The answer lies deep within Kyle's disposition. The red head was determined to become the most powerful preteen wizard in the world in order to prove to his rival, the famed Sigmund the Sorcerer, that he could be a success after years of having Sigmund's superiority rubbed in his face. As the cliche goes, however, practice makes perfect, but Kyle forgot that it also takes time. Agitated by the slow process of his redemption, he decided to show proficient he was by turning one of his professors, Professor Flan, into the dessert that beared his surname. Actually, he'd originally intended to transform the professor's appearance into that of a plump pudding, but he settled with raspberry flan. Unfortunately, instead of being impressed, the Milkweed board was only outraged, resulting in Kyle's expulsion from the academy.

Now Kyle was stuck in an American middle school with no magic or class whatsoever, and on top of that no one truly was convinced of his wizard status. His cape, wand, and Book of the Dead apparently was not enough for their feeble minds. At least Professor Flan was intelligent and well-rounded in his subject; the teacher he was stuck with now, Mr. Mufflin, didn't seem to be very logical. For example, the other day he tried to convince them the answer to a math problem could be solved by dividing by the digit zero. Kyle knew that this was mathematically impossible, but since he was deemed as the class suck up, it wouldn't do much good to point out the errors in the curriculum. If the nitwits in his class wanted to grow up to be misleading in accounting, that was their business. Kyle didn't really give an elf.

With his background explaind, Kyle was having a conflict similar to Twilight's. All day at school, he was repeatedly bothered by a dream he received the other night. In it, he was standing on his stoop, looking down at a mysterious girl. It was dark out, raining, and the drops were sliding down her bare skin. She had big purples eyes that seemed frightened, if not a little confused, staring up at him. She was lovely, but he didn't know whom she was, how she had gotten there, or what his dream was insinuating.

"Don't even think of swiping my pudding while I'm deep in thought," he snapped. Out of the corner of his Kyle could see two gloved hands, one purple and one black, reaching for his pudding cup. Two faces popped up from under the lunch table.

"Aww come on, Kyle," said the taller boy. "It's not like you're going to eat it!" Kyle stared at him emphatically. "Well, are you?" The Brit sighed and started to spoon some pudding into his mouth to keep them from snacking on it. Ever since his first day of school in Galaxy Hills, Kyle was pestered by these two boys. Their real names were unknown to the other students, but they went by the names Fanboy and Chum Chum. Mr. Mufflin referred to them still as Purple Kid and Talking Raccoon. Fanboy was tall and thin with a green jumpsuit, a purple hooded cape that covered his face from the nose up, and purple gloves. His sidekick and best friend Chum Chum was the shortest kid in the school, with a round little body and messy brown hair. He had an orange and yellow superhero costume, a black eye mask and gloves, and a yellow cape. Both boys wore black sneakers and briefs on the outside of their costumes. The boys' passions were almost completely devoted to comic books, action figures, video games, and Frosty Freezy Freezes, a slushy drink found only at the Frosty Mart convenience store downtown.

"What's got you feelin' so down?" questioned Chum Chum. He sat on the edge of the table, letting his drumstick-shaped legs dangle.

"I'm just worried about something," Kyle answered. "It's not like you two bozos are going to understand." Fanboy had a wide buck-toothed grin as he gave the wizard a friendly slap on the back, almost making him swallow the spoon.

"Of course we would understand!" laughed Fanboy. "We're your best friends, aren't we?" Kyle was about to oppose their friendship, but then he remembered what he told Sigmund the time Fanboy and Chum Chum almost were blown to bits at Kyle's expense. _They're just...my friends. _Okay, so maybe they were helpful every once in a while, but in these circumstances Kyle wasn't sure of how to convey his feelings in a way that they could understand.

"As much as I'd like to agree, today I'm more interested in magic than friendship." That was Kyle's attempt to brush them off, but it didn't help.

"Friendship is magic, too!" Chum Chum pointed out. Kyle rolled his eyes; there was no use in getting them off of his back.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he sighed. "Last night I had a dream of a very pretty girl." Intrigued, Fanboy and Chum Chum urged the wizard to tell them more. "She...she was on my steps during the night, and it was raining. She wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, and I have no idea where she came from." He looked at the boys. "What do you think it means?"

"I think you have a crush," deduced Fanboy. Kyle reminded him the mystery girl didn't look anything like the girls in school, so Fanboy thought again. "Maybe...it's a crush you haven't met yet.

"That's preposterous," scoffed Kyle. "If I haven't met her yet, how can I possibly have a crush on her? It just doesn't work out that way."

"Maybe if you met her first," Chum Chum piped up, "then you _would _have a crush."

"Perhaps," nodded Kyle, "but what are the chances I'll ever discover her identity?" The bell rang, indicating lunch was over, and the discussion was adjourned. Still, Kyle was perplexed over his situation. He didn't know it yet, but it would take time and a little bit of magic to answer all of his problems.


	2. Twilight's Solution

Okay, I'm going to do a lot less talking than I did in the previous introduction, and get on with it. I thought the previous chapter was a bit shorter than I hoped, so I'm hoping that this will be a bit longer. Also, if you're not familiar with the jargon, a "facehoof" is the pony equivalent of a facepalm, which is basically burying your face in your hand after someone has done something incredibly fail worthy.

This chapter is primarily Twilight's conversation with Kyle. The next chapter will chronicle Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. I've used information from the following Fanboy and Chum Chum episodes, as well as my own imagination, to piece together Kyle's back story: "Wizboy"; "Sigmund the Sorcerer"; "Crib Notes."

Random fact: I unintentionally designed the vision between Kyle and Twilight Sparkle using the song "A Neverending Dream" by Cascada, which is why I titled the first chapter that.

Remember I don't own _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ or _Fanboy and Chum Chum_. Lauren Faust, Hasbro, Studio B Productions, and other respective owners own MLP; Eric Robles, Nickelodeon, Frederator Studios, Viacom, and other respective owners own FBACC.

...

"Girls, ah think somethin's wrong with Twilight," announced Applejack. She was having a meeting in the Apple Family barn with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity regarding their friend's unusual behavior yesterday.

"I noticed it, too," Fluttershy said quietly, "but I didn't want to say anything." The shy pegasus bowed her head, letting her pink mane hide half of her face.

"Well, it's nice for ya to be polite and all," Applejack told her, "but now that we've all noticed it, we gotta figure out what's eatin' her."

"Who would want to eat Twilight?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "We're innocent little ponies! We're not even made of chocolate cake or gumdrops or anyth-" Rainbow Dash shut her hyper friend up by shoving her hoof into her mouth.

"Calm down, Pinkie," the athletic pegasus ordered. "What Applejack means is that something is bothering Twilight Sparkle. Understand?" The party pony nodded rapidly, and Rainbow Dash put her hoof down. She faced the others like a general facing his soldiers. She was flying in mid air as she positioned her body vertically, resembling a bipedal creature. "Okay. What have we noticed in Twilight's behavior lately?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Pick me! Pick me!" Pinkie began to hop up and down, waving her right hoof excitedly. Rainbow Dash glanced at her curiously.

"Oooookay, someone OTHER than Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and dropped to the ground in disappointment. Rarity raised her hoof in an elegant manner. "Thank Celestia. Rarity?"

"Well, on Thursday she dropped by my boutique to get her mane trimmed," the unicorn answered. "I volunteered to put a little wave in it. You know, a little volume, some excitement, but did she want it? No. Instead she insisted I only trim an inch or so off her bangs. Honestly it wouldn't kill her to-" Applejack cleared her throat, indicating to cut to the chase. "Anyways, while I worked on her _coiffure_, I was describing about this _fabulous_ gown I made. She would nod and say 'uh uh' in the most deadpan fashion, as if she wasn't interested in my conversation. Can you imagine that?"

"No, I can't," snorted Rainbow Dash. She was trying so hard to keep from falling down and laughing, tears were forming in her eyes. She shook it off and resumed a serious face. "Okay. Failure to respond in conversation. That's one thing, even if the topic is a bunch of namby pamby garbage." Rarity look offended. "What else?" Fluttershy shuffled behind the others, afraid to say what was on her mind. Rainbow Dash put her hooves on her flank. "Fluttershy, I _know _you have some something to share." Her timid friend did a small squeak.

"Oh, m-m-me?" The others were staring at her, anticipating her words. Fluttershy gulped and shrank back a bit, intimidated. "I-it's just that...the other day when we were watching the butterflies, I noticed she barely recognized them. She just stood there, staring into space. Twilight didn't look bored, but just as if she was thinking of something REALLY important..."

"Well, I fell asleep this year," Rainbow Dash went on, "so I don't blame her, but usually Twilight is all for hanging out with us!"

"Are you sure we're not overreacting?" Rarity asked. "What if this is just a coincidence?"

"Hmm...I might be takin' this a lil' bit too far," Applejack stated, "but either way we don't want one of us to be down in the dumps like that."

"Why don't we just send _one _of us in to check on her?" suggested Pinkie Pie, who had been quiet since Rainbow Dash rejected her first idea. "That way, she won't be pressured by a whole bunch of us coming in, and we can find out what's wrong!" The other mares thought this was a good idea.

"It's settled then," the orange Earth pony declared. "Let's head out there!" The girls traveled from Sweet Apple Acres to Twilight's library. Since it was Pinkie Pie's idea, it was unanimous that she should enter first. The cheerful pony did a hop, skip, and jump over to the door and entered the library. There were papers scattered all over the floor and books in one random spot.

"Twilight?" called Pinkie. "Are you in here?" She jumped at a loud noise coming from the huge pile of books. After recovering from being startled, Pinkie cautiously approached the pile. The center would slowly rise up, then fall down again. Something was alive in there. The pink pony carefully removed some of the top books to peep inside of the pile. To her surprise, Twilight Sparkle was at the bottom, snoring. "Aww, you must've been up all night!" Twilight's dark sapphire mane was matted from another night full of studying to find the answer to her problem. Pinkie reached her hoof in and tapped the sleepy unicorn. "Twilight?"

"HUMANS!" Twilight Sparkle shrieked, popping her head out of the pile. Pinkie Pie screamed and fell back. "The answer is HUMANS!" Their four friends hurried inside to see what was the matter. "Guys, I'm so glad you all are here today!"

"What's going on, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said in surprise. "Your place is a wreck!" Twilight Sparkle took Rainbow by the shoulders and shook her.

"I've been hit by the most amazing revelation!" she cried. "I have the answer to what's been bothering me!" Rarity helped her sort all the books back into the shelves by means of magic.

"Oh, I'm _so _glad everything's alright," Fluttershy sighed in relief. All the books were put back into the shelves except for one. Twilight held onto this one with great importance and gathered before her friends like a teacher.

"So would you mind explainin' what in the hay's been wrong with you?" asked Applejack.

"Yes!" nodded Twilight. "Girls, I have been almost killing myself since yesterday to unlock my enigma." She set her tone to that of a storyteller. "Thursday night, I had a dream of a strange creature I've never seen in Equestria before. I have two halves of my mystery: what was the creature and what does it mean? Although I still have the meaning yet to discover, I found out the creature's species: human." Twilight flipped open the book to a picture of an adult male and female, or at least the Equestrians' interpretation of them. "If my reading and comprehension skills aren't corrupted, humans are a highly advanced and civilized species not native to the land of Equestria. They have developed critical mental and physical capabilities, and according to lore humans are said to have built modern civilizations in lands far beyond Equestria. Now the book says that they exist only in legend and Equestrian mythology, but this is the closest to the creature in my dream than anything else!"

"I don't quite understand, Twilight," Rarity remarked. "If these humans don't exist, then why are you so fascinated in them?" Twilight groaned in exasperation.

"Don't you get it?" she snapped. "What if my dream is trying to tell me that this species really exists? Why else would I break my neck trying to find out what it means!" She paced back and forth with excitement. "I wonder what they're like? Just think: if we can find a human, what if we become famous across Equestria for proving the existence of a new species?"

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy spoke up. "Don't get me wrong. I'm excited as much as you are, really. It's just that...how are we going to prove the existence of a new species if we don't know where they are said to live?"

"Terrific question, Fluttershy," answered Twilight. "I've been working on all the loopholes, and I think I've got the solution: MAGIC!" Rainbow Dash facehoofed, as if this was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"Your magic can't solve all our problems, Twilight," she said. "Your unicorn ancestors couldn't stop the blizzard that wrecked our original homeland before Equestria, so what are the chances it can fix your big scientific investigation? I don't see why this 'vision' is so important." Twilight stared at the cyan pegasus seriously.

"Because I feel there's a special connection between me and that creature, Rainbow Dash," she responded, "and I will risk it all trying to figure out if I'm right or wrong. It's called having a goal. Don't you feel a special connection between you and the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow Dash's ears perked up at the mention of her heroes. "Don't you feel as if though you somehow belong with them? Wouldn't you do ANYTHING to be by their side and figure whether it's right for you or not?"

"She's got a point, Dash," Applejack agreed. "You sure as sugar talk about them a lot." Rainbow Dash had to admit that this was true, but she didn't see how it applied to Twilight's need for knowledge until now. The pegasus smiled.

"You're right, Twilight." She put a hoof around her friend's shoulder. "If you feel that this is your destiny, then go ahead. We'll be rooting for you."

"Hooray for destiny!" cheered Pinkie, hopping up and down. This time her friends laughed rather than question her sanity.

"Thanks, everyone," said Twilight. "Even if I don't succeed, I'll be sure to credit you guys for backing me up in my attempts."

"What sort of spell are you planning to use?" inquired Rarity, fixing Twilight's mane. "This is an awfully tall order to fill."

"Yes, yes it is." The lavender unicorn straightened up the library, keeping only the ones vital to her investigation. "That is why I'm attempting something I've never done tried before." The mares watched her in anticipation. "I'm going to cast more than one of an ancient selection of spells. It's a complicated and lengthy explanation, I'm afraid. If the human lands _do _exist, however, this combination of spells will take us there. It requires extreme concentration, so I'll need everypony to be quiet."

The other ponies kept quiet, even Pinkie Pie, as Twilight closed her eyes. She concentrated deeply, as if her life depended on it, and in no time her horn began to glow. The mixture of the ancient texts converging only enhanced the luminosity of the magic, lighting up the entire room with a purplish raspberry glow. The intensity was so bright Twilight Sparkle's friends had to shield their eyes! Even miles away, the light surrounding the library could be visible to the naked eye. It wouldn't be surprising if Princess Celestia herself could see it from her castle all the way in Canterlot!

It was oh so painfully difficult to stay on target, but now wasn't a lucrative time to give up on her decision. Twilight Sparkle maintained her concentration with all her might, and as quickly as it began, there was a blinding white flash, and the mega spell was over. The girls were no longer in the library, however. Instead, each one was traveling through a separate dimension of her own, although eventually they would end up in the relatively same place. The magic was transporting them, and at the same time transforming them. This combination of unicorn charms was efficient, but in order to be compatible in their destination without breaking the laws of magic and/or their physical makeup, the six mares were automatically changed into the desired species.

It's all a very complex explanation involving the very root of Equestrian sorcery and even physics itself. Simply put, the girls were becoming a part of the species. It was so fast, in fact, none of them, not even Twilight, knew they left Ponyville until shortly after. Nevertheless, not even Celestia could foretell the adventure about to unfold in this new territory.

...

Late one Friday night, Kyle was curled up on his sofa with his favorite book, his Necronomicon. It was about 8:00, and it comforted him to read the words of the dark arts while the rain drops outside pattered on his window panes. Still, the tween wizard continued to ponder about the mysterious girl in his dreams. Curiously, it took place on a night very similar to the one he was experiencing at the moment. He could almost feel the girl's deep violet eyes piercing into his soul, scared and perhaps slightly intimidated by his presence.

"I can feel your despair, dear boy," the Necronomicon commented out of the blue. "Is something wrong?"

"Just that dream I had a few nights ago," sighed Kyle. "I know it must all sound rather silly, but I have this feeling there's more to that girl than I realize."

"Of course it's not silly! You have feelings of ambition, do you not?"

"I suppose, but...wait, what do YOU know about ambition?" Kyle snapped suddenly. "Why am I even telling you this?"

"I am a Book of the Dead, centuries old," the Necronomicon reminded him. "I've seen many things, and frankly I have feelings of my own, you know. No reason to be irate." The grandfather clock in the corner chimed, indicating it was 8:00. "It's late. Do you wish to retire to bed?"

"I'm not a tyke anymore," the red head defended. "8:00 is not a suitable bedtime for my age."

"Perhaps sleeping on your problem will solve everything." Kyle only scoffed and started to put the Book of the Dead back on the shelf.

"Oh please. As if the answer to my anxieties will suddenly fall out of the sky." No sooner had he said this, something extraordinary occurred. The following happened all at once: there was a flash of purple light, a booming noise, and a convulsion that shook his whole house!

"Good gracious! What was that!" the Necronomicon exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" stammered Kyle. "It seems as though something's crashed on my front steps! Wait here." Kyle dashed to the front door and threw it open to see what was the matter. Then he saw her. In a plethora of smoke and steam from the impact was a person, curled up in a fetal position. The young wizard's eyes grew wide. He glanced in either direction, but apparently everyone else in Galaxy Hills was in his or her own home. He didn't know how the commotion hadn't disturbed anyone else, but in these circumstances Kyle couldn't have cared less.

"Ohhhhhh..." the person groaned. Kyle stared in even more shock as his mysterious guest began to wake up. It was a girl about his height, and just like in his dream, she was completely naked. She tried to stand, but found it difficult and fell back on the steps. She looked up at him with two deep purple eyes. Raindrops began to drip drop on her fair skin and hair, and Kyle began to realize the truth. THIS was the girl from his dream! _Could my dream have been a prophecy of things yet to come? _Kyle thought in absolute awe.

The girl, who was really Twilight Sparkle in human form, was also in awe. At first she was afraid of this new creature, but almost immediately she had a realization of her own. The dark and wet surroundings, the glow in the background from the interior of Kyle's house, his pale skin and cloak, the red hair, the freckles...Twilight realized this was all a part of the vision she received. She attempted to stand a second time, but one does not simply adapt to walking on two legs so easily when you're used to being a quadruped.

"Oh dear, let me help you!" Kyle said finally. The perplexing situation had left them both in silence; his gentleman side was kicking in. He took Twilight by the hand and helped her stand up. Her legs wiggled like gelatin, but the tween helped her step by step. "Now don't hurry yourself. Just take your time." This gentle, soothing voice in Twilight's ear assured her that she was going to be in fine hands. It felt awkward traveling in a bipedal manner, nevertheless.

Now that her vision was reality, it was time she took some mental notations to prove her theory. Imagine if she could find a camera! The princess would be so proud! All of Equestria would celebrate her and her friends for this amazing discovery of new land! Twilight's emotions of scientific revival were crushed by horror. Where WERE her friends? She gasped, "Oh no! My friends! Pinkie! Applejack! Rainbow! Rarity! Fluttershy!"

"Easy," Kyle said, trying to calm her down. He hadn't a clue whom this girl was talking about, but it was time to get some answers. The Necronomicon, of course, had plenty to say about Kyle bringing in this naked girl.

"Heavens, what are you doing? You can't bring her in here! What if you're convicted of kidnapping? Someone might be searching for her! She could be a fugitive for all we know! At least make her decent, won't you?" _Wow!_ Twilight thought. _I didn't know books could talk in the human world! If my library was like that, so many young fillies and colts could be encouraged to get into reading with the introduction of such hooves on interaction!_

"Must you make everything so difficult?" Kyle demanded, rolling his eyes. Twilight noted this young human had an accent similar to the dialect of the Canterlot upper crust...or like Rarity. Kyle _did _bring her a blanket to keep her warm, fortunately. He carefully wrapped it around her without looking. When she was decent, Kyle asked, "Would you like some tea, Miss?" Twilight stared at him.

"Tea? My friends are nowhere to be found, and you just want to give me some TEA?" she exclaimed.

"Look, I don't know what your name is or how you got here so abruptly, but at least allow me to display some hospitality," answered Kyle calmly. He was keeping his cool to avoid breaking into hysteria over the situation. If the redhead was to tell her right off the bat about his vision, it might makes things...uncomfortable, to say the least. Treating the literal girl of his dreams with some respect might allow a smooth transition into a conversation.

"Okay, fine," sighed Twilight. While Kyle was in the kitchen, the unicorn in disguise took the opportunity to analyze her environment. The room was fairly spacious, with tall ceilings. The atmosphere was dim with the exception of several candelabras set up around the room. The furniture was eerie, but with a sense of sorcery behind each piece.

For example, the large mirror on one side of a rather large portrait of her new host had inscriptions of ancient runes carved around its circumference. The gargoyle set high up in a corner of the ceiling seemed as if it could come alive at any moment, not to mention the dragon head on the wall. Was it made of a specific material or could it have really been the head of a live dragon at some point? There were several bookshelves along the walls in addition to the medieval type furniture, so at least her host was well-read.

Equally intriguing, it comforted her to know that magic also existed in this realm of the human world. At least Twilight had something in common with the boy of her vision. The only thing worrying her, besides the absence of her friends, was what she would do next. Her visions never went past the doorstep. Could he harm her if she made him angry? Could she be poisoned with some sort of malicious spell?

"Don't fret yourself, dear girl." Twilight Sparkle hadn't realized that Kyle's Necronomicon was still in the room, and she was startled by his voice. "My master shall take good care of you."

"Can books really talk in these parts?" she inquired. The Book of the Dead chuckled.

"Only some magical ones," he answered. "You see, _I _am a Necronomicon, the ancient book of spells and charms. Specifically, I am a Book of the Dead." Twilight's eyes widened again.

"Book of the Dead?" There certainly weren't any books related to necromancy in her library. Come to think of it, she didn't recall seeing any texts of the dead while in Canterlot. It frightened her to think that she was dealing with a field of magic darker and far more alien compared to the spells in Equestrian magic.

"Yes. I come from a long line of such books. Of course, my cousin is an exception. He ended up being a screenplay, poor lad. It's an amusing story, actually..." Twilight Sparkle was curious about the fact that a seemingly inanimate object could have such a mind of its own, in addition to having its own lineage and being able to partake in conversation. It was fascinating!

"Tea's done!" Kyle announced. He pushed the door open with his back as he carried in a tray with a teapot, two small cups, and a sugar bowl. The wizard sat next to Twilight and placed the tray on the table in front of them. "How many lumps of sugar would you like?"

"Two would be wonderful," replied Twilight. Kyle filled the two cups, but left them alone.

"It's a bit too hot for consumption at the moment," he explained, gesturing towards the fresh steam billowing upwards from the liquid. "While it's cooling, why don't you answer some questions for me?"

"Sure, if you can answer some for me."

"Fair enough." Kyle shifted in his seat to find a comfortable position. "So tell me: what is your name?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," she told him, "and I am an apprentice of magic under Princess Celestia." A look of interest began to glimmer in Kyle's eyes.

"_Princess _Celestia? My, my, my, you must be from some distant kingdom! How astounding! Do tell more." Kyle looked in anticipation at Twilight, longing to hear more.

"Well, it's a long story," Twilight said, "but if you have some time I'll be able to explain." She cleared her throat and began to tell her tale. She began with explaining her current appearance was deceiving, and she was really a unicorn from the posh Equestrian city of Canterlot. Kyle thought this was an unusual confession, but it explained her purple eyes and deep blue hair with the purple and pink streaks. Twilight Sparkle told Kyle how she became Princess Celestia's student, she discovered her best friends in Ponyville, and she realized they were the Elements of Harmony required to defeat Nightmare Moon, who was unleashed from her lunar prison to shroud Equestria with eternal darkness.

After Nightmare Moon was defeated, Twilight was given the official duty to learn about friendship in Ponyville and tell of her findings to Princess Celestia. "Very enrapturing back story, I must say," Kyle admitted. Normally, he would've felt threatened and somewhat indignant at the thought of another wielder of magic in Galaxy Hills. On the other hand, there was something special about Twilight that charmed him, and it wasn't just the fact that she appeared to him in his dreams. "So how exactly did you wind up here?"

Twilight picked up her teacup and took a sip. "Well...this is a little embarrassing for me to tell you, but...we've met previously, so to speak." Kyle gave her a confused look. "You see...I saw you in one of my dreams." The tween's brows shot up in shock. "Yes, I know it's weird, but-"

"No, no, not at all," interrupted Kyle. "It's just oddly coincidental. You see...I saw you in a dream, as well." Now it was Twilight's turn to be in shock.

"You're kidding!" she gaped. The wizard shook his head. "This is starting to get REALLY creepy. I wonder, though..."

"If it wasn't a coincidence?" Kyle finished her sentence. She did an embarrassed sort of smile and nodded. "I've wondered that myself." Suddenly something important occurred to Kyle. "Where are my manners? I've been so busy listening to you, I've neglected to tell you my name. I am Kyle Bloodworth Thomason, otherwise known as Kyle the Conjurer...you can just call me Kyle, of course."

"Pleased to meet you, Kyle," Twilight said pleasantly. "May I finish the rest of my story?"

"Absolutely. Do go on." Twilight explained to Kyle about her dream and her late night study session that led her to concoct her spell to discover if the human race was more than just an old pony's tale. She added that she didn't remember much from the spell, other than after it was completely cast, the next thing she remembered was ending up on his front steps in this new body. "I suppose it would be against the physics of your spell to remain pony, what with the human conduct and all."

"That's what I was thinking, too," Twilight nodded. She took a sip of her tea. "Well, Kyle, now that I've told my story, you can tell me yours."

"Very well, but mine isn't very exciting, to be honest," he said sheepishly. He told Twilight about how he was born and raised in England, which she assumed was another part of this human world, and originally attended the Milkweed Academy for Wizards. "Things went well at first. I made a few close chums...but then one of those friends turned on me. He was my roommate, Sigmund. I don't recall how it happened, but one day he became the biggest show off! That stinker especially relished rubbing his glory in MY face." Kyle was silent for a moment to sip his tea and reflect on the pain of his past.

"I was never safe. Every single day I was reminded that I was inferior to him in my studies, since I was still studying the basics while the professors began to promote him to a more advanced curriculum." With a sort of reluctant smile, he added, "He was always a quick learner. I give him that. Still, there was no excuse for his cruel mockery. Do you know what his nickname for me is? The Constipator."

"Constipator?" Twilight wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Kyle, I know we've just met, but you're starting to give me WAY too much information."

"I-it's not what you think," Kyle said quickly. "Let me explain. He called me The Constipator because according to him I keep pushing but in the end, I have nothing." Twilight still had that disgusted look on her face. "He always had a strange sense of humor, too, now that I think about it."

"Didn't the professors do anything about it?" Twilight asked.

"They were unaware of it," Kyle answered somberly. "All the professors thought Sigmund was a star student, and all the other Milkweed students thought he was such a god compared to themselves. It was as if he could accomplish anything. He absorbed their compliments like he was a sponge in a wash basin, and the teasing for me only got worse. The others, the ones whom I was sure were my friends, didn't tease me, but they never did anything to dissuade it, either."

"Aww, I'm so sorry," Twilight said sympathetically. She put her hand on Kyle's shoulder. "You must've had a hard time." Kyle smiled at her.

"To be honest, yes," he nodded, "but I tried not to let it bother me. I tried my best to stay in high spirits and do my best work." He took another sip of tea. "However, there was one accursed day in October that finally crossed the line. It was my birthday, and I invited my friends to my party. They promised they would attend, and I was happy! The chef at Milkweed was kind enough to bake a cake for my humble gathering." The smile on Kyle's face dropped as the memory became clearer.

"I remember it as if it was yesterday. I set up a small table on the grounds outside Milkweed. The cake was lit, and every plate had a party hat next to it. I was waiting eagerly for my guests...and then I found out the horrid truth. Sigmund had thrown a party on the same day, coincidentally the exact time as mine, ON THE MOON. Everybody else was there. I was crushed, but I kept waiting and waiting for someone, _anyone _to arrive. My friends never did. It was a party of three: me, myself, and I. I got a dreadfully wicked tummyache from eating the cake all by myself, too." Soon, Kyle's depression was replaced by a sly, evil grin that made Twilight feel a bit uneasy as she resumed listening.

"But while I suffered, I realized that Sigmund had gone too far," the tween began. "He had to pay, he had to be punished. He was no longer a friend of mine, and I knew exactly how I could prove to him I was something." His braced smile widened like an evil mastermind who's just figured out how to take over the world. "I decided then and there to become the most powerful preteen wizard on the planet, to overthrow Sigmund and finally be comfortable in the world of wizards! I vowed to no longer be pushed around by him." Kyle calmed down a bit. "Unfortunately, I was also a very impatient person, and sometimes I still am. I wanted my studies to increase my knowledge, but I wasn't satisifed with the rate it was going."

"So what did you do?" inquired Twilight.

"Made an utter fool of himself, that's what," the Necronomicon threw in. He had been silent for much too long. Kyle's cheeks flushed the same color as his hair; he didn't want to get angry in front of Twilight Sparkle.

"Okay, I somewhat did, I suppose," Kyle stammered. "To prove that I was an efficient wizard-and at the same time unleash my repressed frustration-I decided to do something to impress my professors. One of my professors happened to be named Professor Flan, so I planned to transform him into a walking, living dessert. I originally intended for him to become a plum pudding, but it just so happened he turned into raspberry flan instead. In return I put him into a container and kept him in my ice box." He licked his lips. "Delicious old fool."

"YOU ATE HIM?" screamed Twilight.

"Heavens, no!" gasped Kyle. "That would be much too horrid! I took a small lick, perhaps, but I kept him whole. Anyways, I was hoping the Milkweed Board would be allured by my feat of sorcery. I was horribly wrong. They expelled me instead. Then I ended up here in America, and I'm stuck in this small, miserly town. One day, however, I plan to return to Milkweed to finish my studies and prove to the world that I really am a powerful wizard!"

"Wow, you've got quite a story yourself!" Twilight marveled.

"Why, thank you," said Kyle. "It feels somewhat refreshing to get all that off of my chest."

"You've always had me since your orientation," the Necronomicon broke in. "You could highlight your repressed feelings to me."

"Oh please," said Kyle, rolling his eyes. "You'd only criticize me, which would make things worse." He turned back to Twilight. "Forgive him. He doesn't know quite what he's saying." Twilight giggled.

"It's fine," she assured. "I have a friend named Pinkie Pie who's quite the talker herself." Twilight sighed sadly. "I just wish I knew where my friends were..."


End file.
